banjokazooiefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Banjo-Kazooie (série)
Banjo-Kazooie est une série de jeu vidéo appartenant à la société britannique Rareware plus connue sous le nom de Rare, qui était en partenariat avec Nintendo mais depuis le rachat de Rare par Microsoft en 2002, les droits de la série appartiennent à la société américaine en même temps que le studio qui produit la série. La série est centré sur un des personnages provenant de Diddy Kong Racing, un ours anthropomorphique du nom de Banjo, qui fait équipe avec un oiseau femelle qui a une forte personnalité et qu'il porte dans son sac à dos depuis le premier jeu de la série, appelée Kazooie, et depuis ce duo de personnages combattent la machiavélique sorcière Gruntilda dans des aventures épiques. Jeux Ce sont les principaux jeux de la série. Banjo-Kazooie C'est le premier jeu de la série sortie en 1998 sur Nintendo 64. Dans ce jeu, Banjo et Kazooie doivent sauvés Tooty enlevée par Gruntilda qui veut s’emparer de sa beauté et pour ça ils doivent explorer divers mondes ce trouvant dans l'antre de la sorcière afin d'arriver à elle. Console(s) * Nintendo 64 * Xbox 360 (Xbox Live Arcade) * Xbox One (Rare Replay) Banjo-Tooie C'est la suite directe de Banjo-Kazooie, sortie en 2000 sur Nintendo 64. Suite à sa défaite lors des événements de Banjo-Kazooie, Grunty sauvée par ses sœurs, est devenue un squelette est depuis elle veut ce venger de ses ennemis et elle veut un nouveau corps et pour ça elle veut absorber toute l'énergie vital de Île aux Sorcières mais Banjo et Kazooie ne vont pas la laisser faire. Console(s) * Nintendo 64 * Xbox 360 (Xbox Live Arcade) * Xbox One (Rare Replay) Banjo-Kazooie : La revanche de Grunty L'histoire de ce jeu sortie en 2003 sur Game Boy Advance, ce déroule entre celles de Banjo-Kazooie et Banjo-Tooie. Grunty est revenue dans un corps de robot et enlève Kazooie avant d'aller dans le passé pour y changé le cours de l'histoire mais Banjo la suit et compte bien sauvé son amie et empêcher la sorcière de réaliser ses plans. Console(s) * Game Boy Advance Banjo-Pilot Un jeu hors série sortie en 2005 sur Game Boy Advance qui reprend le thème des courses aérienne de Diddy Kong Racing. Les personnages de Banjo-Kazooie et Banjo-Tooie s'affrontent dans des courses dans les différents mondes des jeux de Nintendo 64. C'est le dernier jeu de la série sur une console de Nintendo. Console(s) * Game Boy Advance Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts Ce jeu sortie sur Xbox 360, est le premier jeu de la série sur une console de Microsoft et qui fait office de troisième opus de la série juste après Banjo-Tooie. 8 années ce sont écoulées depuis leur victoire sur la sorcière dans Banjo-Tooie, Banjo et Kazooie doivent à nouveau ce battre contre Gruntilda dans des courses et des défis avec des véhicules qu'ils fabriquent eux-mêmes dans le but de gagné le titre de propriété de la Montagne Perchée. Console(s) * Xbox 360 Autre jeux Ces jeux ne font pas partie de la série mais les personnages qui y figurent apparaissent. Diddy Kong Racing C'est dans ce jeu sortie en 1997 sur Nintendo 64, que Banjo fait sa toute première apparition mais sans Kazooie. Dans ce jeu, Banjo accompagné de Diddy Kong et de leurs amis, doivent livrés des courses sur l'Île des Tigres dans le but d'affronter et de chasser Wizpig. Banjo apparait uniquement dans le jeu sur Nintendo 64 et non dans le remake Diddy Kong Racing DS sur Nintendo DS à cause de l'appartenance des ses droits chez Microsoft. Console(s) * Nintendo 64 * Nintendo DS (remake) Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing Uniquement dans le portage sur Xbox 360 de ce jeu sorti en 2010, Banjo et Kazooie ont la chance de pouvoir disputer des courses contre Sonic et ses amis ainsi qu'avec les autres personnages de Sega, au volant d'un véhicule monté à la façon de Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts. Console(s) * Wii * Nintendo DS * PS3 * Xbox 360 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Banjo et Kazooie font leur retour dans ce jeu sortie en 2018 sur la Nintendo Switch après 9 ans d'absence. Le duo de l'ours et de l'oiseau reviennent en tant que personnages jouable surtout en tant que combattants de la série avec les Mouvements Spéciaux de Banjo-Kazooie et Banjo-Tooie. Il seront disponibles dans un contenu téléchargeable qui est parut le 5 septembre 2019. Notons qu'il s'agit de leur réapparition dans un jeu sur une console de Nintendo qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis 14 ans après leur apparition dans Banjo-Pilot. Console(s) * Nintendo Switch Références dans la série * Mario, la mascotte de Nintendo est mentionner dans deux jeux de la série. ** Dans Banjo-Tooie, dans les Industries Grunty, lors de la seconde interaction avec Loggo, Kazooie suggère d'appeler Mario qui est plombier mais Loggo répond qu'il a quitté le métier. ** Au début de Banjo-Kazooie : Nuts and Bolts, après avoir été traités de ratés par le S.A.J.. (Seigneur absolu des jeux vidéo), Kazooie lui répond qu'ils sont apparus dans de nombreux jeux, mais le S.A.J. lui rétorque : "Mais bien moins que le petit bonhomme italien, n'est-ce pas ?", faisant ainsi référence à Mario et à ses très nombreuses apparitions vidéo-ludiques. * Dans Banjo-Tooie, on peut apercevoir des posters montrant les protagonistes de Jet Force Gemini dans la Maison de Bottles et le quartier du personnel des Industries Grunty. * Dans Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, on peut apercevoir le manoir de Grabbed by the Ghoulies aux alentours de Duelville. Références dans d'autres médias * La tête de Banjo figure comme trophée de chasse et celle de Kazooie sur le manche d'un parapluie dans Conker's Bad Fur Day. * Dans Grabbed by the Ghoulies, le baron Baron Von Ghoul porte un pyjama qui a pour motif les têtes de Banjo, Kazooie et Mumbo Jumbo et il y a aussi des trophées de chasse effrayant à l’effigie du Banjo, Kazooie et Conga. Catégorie:Séries